Frost
by MeteorSmashStories
Summary: Nobody can see Jack, but Jack sees almost everything. One day he sees a frozen room, and a young girl. She's crying. Jack explores and finds that this girl has powers that are very similar to his. And she sees him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Jack Frost. I'm nobody. Seriously. Nobody can see, hear, or feel me. It's like I don't exist. But I do.

I also have this weird ice/snow thingy. See, I can use Ice and snow, they're like powers. I have this epic-looking staff that helps me. I'm also like the king of playful. I am, after all, the guy that invented snowball fights.

See, whenever I'm near kids, they always have fun. But they don't know it's me, and when they're done, they walk through me as if nothing happened. I can never explain how this works, it just does.

Anyways, so I heard some crying when I was flying through this kingdom. I'd helped one kid build a decked out snow fort, and he had said something about the palace.

"I wonder what's in there. It's been locked up for forever."

Being me, I went over to investigate it, and that brings me to right now. When I look through the windows, it's really fancy, but it's normal. Then I see one window, and it's blocked out by frost. And it wasn't me this time, although I bet the last time you saw frost on your window, that was me.

I wiped some of the cold stuff off the window, and I saw a young girl.

She had on a blue dress. Her hair was blonde, almost white. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were icy blue, like mine, just more intense and serious. Mine are playful and mischievous.

But the feature that I noticed first was that she was crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and freezing on their way down.

 **So, yah. I don't know if I want to make this romantic. I'd rather it be friendship. Leave reviews for suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

I open the window, and she stares at it. I go in. She walks toward the window and looks down.

She's looking for me, but she doesn't know it. She shakes her head slowly and walks away from her window and toward her bed, and she just plops down.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Elsa? Could you come out, please? Just once? I haven't seen you for hours, and I haven't talked to you for weeks! Please come out."

"Go away, Anna. Go." Replies the girl that I'm now sitting next to. She grabs a pen, but it freezes, and when she tries to click it, it won't budge.

"Just go."

How could she be so sad? She has the same power that I have. That's nothing to frown about!

To try to cheer her up, I touch the pen with my index finger and cool icy patterns swirl around it.

She stares at it. She tilts her head. She opens her mouth to speak.

"How'd that get there?"

I'm grinning, and I lift up my staff. Not so bad. I lean against the wall, and my staff bumps into it, causing more ice patterns to fly around the room.

She looks up, and a tiny, very tiny, almost invisible smile crawls onto her face. Her eyes shine a little. The icy intensity in them go away a little. She touches the patterns, and a new wave of ice rushes across the room.

"Was that me? Did I just do that?" She whispers to nobody.

"Yeah," I say, although she would never hear me. Nobody ever would.

"Hey, kid, wanna have some fun?" I ask nobody, and I make it snow in her room.

But instead of smiling, she frowns. She frowns, and walks away, lays down on her bed, and sleeps.

And I leave.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the states, one of the best places in the winter. These kids know how tohave a good time.

But Ican't stop thinking of the girl. Where was that? The town was called Arrendale, some small kingdom in Norway. I have to visit her again. If she saw me, I could help her...

I keep playing with the kids until evening, then I take off.

You know how sometimes, you're just not feeling it? You know how to do something pretty well, but you fail and do it awfully? Hey, you're lucky it's never been like that with you for flying. Bad landings are like a grenade to the forehead. Not that I've ever felt that, but it would have to hurt.

The girl opens her window and looks out. Her hand slips and hits the windowsill, and a messy ice sheet covers it. She leaves the window.

Her powers could be wonderful if she wouldn't be so concealed.

"Conceal," The girl whispers. "Don't feel."

"Elsa!" Shouts that voice from outside the door. "Elsa, come out!"

It's the same kid as last time. She wants Elsa to play. Elsa should. It would be good for her.

"Hey, kid! Go have some fun!" I suggest.

"Anna, please go away, now." Elsa shouts back.

"Fine, no play time." I fake-pout. I curl my bottom lip.

The girl is close to tears. Her lip is quivering.

"Hey, look," I whisper. "It's not that bad."

I tap the floor, and a wonderful display of patterns, shapes, and swirls spread across the floor.

She stands up as she looks down. "Woah," she mutters. Then she looks up, and almost screams as she falls backwards.

She glares at me, startled. "Who the heck are you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's my turn to be surprised. Nobody can see me! I'm invisible! A nobody! I'm just some imaginary kid that knows how to have a good time!

Maybe she...

"We're you talking to me, kid?" I ask, and she continues to stare at me.

"Guess not." I say.

I start to walk towards the window, but then I hear:

"Yeah, I am talking to you. Who else is in the room?"

My eyes widen as I turn to face her. My jaw drops. My staff falls out of my hand.

I shout with joy. Someone sees me! Someone _sees_ me.

"You see me. Me?" I speak.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks.

"Jack." I tell her. "Jack Frost."

"Elsa." She responds. "What... How'd you get in?" She asks.

"The entrance." I say, then point at the window.

"Then how didn't I see you come in?" She puzzles.

"You didn't believe in me. But now you do. Because I made the patterns on the floor." I explain.

"You did that? How!" She shouts, but then she covers her mouth.

"Sorry, I can't shout. Can anyone else see you?" She asks me.

"No." I tell her. "You're the only one that believes in me. In the whole world."

Then I draw a sloppy ice Earth on her wall. But then I use my powers, and I make it 3-D, the globe becomes really sick. It looks real, just cooler and more 'Jack Frost' than a regular, boring globe.

"The only one." I repeat. And I look down at Norway, glaring at myself.

"How did you do that?" She demands, repeating herself.

I grin and wave my staff around in the air, creating snow swirls that fall to the ground.

"Can you do that?" I ask her.

She looks at her hands, then at me, confused.

"You know about my powers?" She asks. She doesn't know that I've been watching her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. What can you do?" I tell her.

She suddenly looks worried. "Me? Oh, no, I may not use my powers. I have to conceal them."

"No!" I exclaim. Conceal her powers? Worst idea ever. "Don't conceal. That's not good!"

"No, I must." She's staring at me, upset. "I cannot use them. I must learn to hide my powers."

I shake my head. Hide them. No! It's like shaking a soda can. It builds up. Then it explodes.

A man walks into the room. That's my cue. I leave.


End file.
